Red Head Stranger
by awesomeness50
Summary: A mysterious red haired woman appears in the JLA watchtower bent on killing Superman and nothing will stand in her way.  PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**RED HEADED STRANGER**

I do not own any character mentioned, they are owned by DC. I only own The Woman with red hair who is my original character.

This story takes place in the animated Justice League Unlimited universe and features my own original character.

* * *

><p>A mysterious woman appears in the JLA watchtower teleportation bay. Nobody recognises her. She draws attention no doubt as she is a tall statuesque woman with long red hair and a black and purple outfit, and most noticably... huge breasts.<p>

Silence falls through the room waiting for her to make the first move as she stands silent until she mutters "destroy superman". Immediately she takes off running to chase Superman letting nothing stop her, include a steel wall which she runs through without noticing. A warning alarm signals throughout the watchtower alerting all to her presence. As she makes her way through the corridors she sees an incoming duet of Green Arrow and supergirl. Green Arrow takes point firing a regular arrow followed by an electrical then explosive arrow which the red haired woman walks through. He shoots a glue arrow exploding at her feet giving her momentary pause with just enough time for Supergirl to fly fists first into the woman, hitting her at full strength but the woman barely notices instead pulling out a fragment of kryptonite from her belt.

The woman removes one glove and using her nails cut through the hardened glue then proceeds to punch out Supergirl then throwing Green Arrow into a wall. "Halt" Captain Atom screams out expecting her to stop. As she goes on he launches a blast of energy which does not phase the woman in the least as she just walks through the blast. As she gets closer Captain Atom tries punching her but she doesn't feel anything then proceeds hitting him in return until he can fight no longer.

The woman then proceeds through the cafeteria where four of the leaguers are seated. Having heard the warning Vigilante opens fire without pause but the woman doesn't even notice the bullets bouncing off her as Shining Knight launches with his sword, the woman catches it before he has a chance to connect then kicks him forward flying into Vigilante. Ice and Fire watch in surprise but still attack on with Ice shooting out a freezing beam which the woman succumbs to but only momenterily until she breaks through the ice. Ice then tries a different tactic, to shoot ice bullets at the woman while Fire douses her in a supernova flame. The woman takes pause from the heat and almost stumbles but proceeds towards both women catching them together and takes them out.

As she makes her way out of the cafeteria and into the gym she comes across Black Canary and Vixen. While Vixen takes cover Black Canary unleashes a steel shattering sonic yell which manages to slow the woman down but she still makes it through grabbing Black Canary by the throat and tossing her aside. Black Canary gets up for one last effort catching the mysterious woman by her red hair and pulling her back yells out "You're not going anywher, not until I'm done with you". The woman then standing still throws her head to the side and tosses Black Canary over using only the strength of her hair, putting Black Canary down for the count. Vixen now returning with Red Tornado tries a number of varied attacks on the woman. She takes on the powers of a lioness slashing at the woman without leaving a sign of a scratch. She takes on the strength of a Rhinoceros and charges at the woman managing to push her back but then struggles to no avail. Finally from this position she takes on a Boa Constrictor wrapping her limbs around the woman with crushing force. To her surprise the woman is unable to break her hold despite everything she's been hit with including electricity, explosions, radiation, fire, ice and sonic screams but she cannot break Vixens hold.

Red tornado standing nearby calculates her strength being actually quiet average against her durability and attempts to take the air from her lungs. The woman begins showing weakness after holding her ground she gets thrown in the air by the wind with Vixen intact who sees that while her body is impenetrable her physical strength is only minor. As they fall Vixen notices the womans hair get longer and her muscular mass increase causing Vixen to lose grip in mid air. As the woman stands up now stronger Vixen charges at her with the strength of an Elephant only to bounce and meet the womans knee into her face. As Red Tornado unleashes a devastating wind the woman proceeds through unphased raising her arm and taking out Red Tornado with a single slash.

She approaches a large door with a sign "conference in session". As she prepares to throw her titanium hard body against the door, it opens with the six original members expecting her, ready to fight. "Destroy Superman" says the woman to which The Flash replies "Ooooook not that I'm complaining about what I'm seeing but you and the twins aren't going nowhere without a fight". Batman throws a smoke bomb obscuring her vision as the Flash rushes at her only to bounce off as though having hit a concrete wall. Wonderwoman flies in exchanging blows with the red haired woman with neither gaining ground in a strength vs durability fight.

As they continue Martian Manhunter swoops in grabbing the attacking woman taking her into the air dropping her as Green Lantern hits her with a giant green baseball bat to Superman who throws a crushing punch sending the woman flying away. As she gets up now showing signs of combat she looks at Superman and repeats "Destroy Superman" and runs at her target. Superman counters her advance with an intense blast of heat vision forcing the woman to stagger while not stopping her. As she proceeds trembling Green Lantern releases a force blast of concentrated energy now attacking the woman from both sides. Still she does not surrender, trying to stand up ignoring her pain pain until Hawkgirl swoops down knocking the woman out with a repeated strike of her energy mace.

..._**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

**STRANGER REVEALED**

I do not own any character mentioned, they are owned by DC. I only own Sarah/The Woman with red hair/Mysterious woman who is my original character.

This story takes place in the animated Justice League Unlimited universe and features my own original character.

The mysterious female woke up slowly catching her breath trying to gather her bearings. "Where am I" she murmered as she looked at the seven leaders of the JLA looking at her. When she finally came to her senses she realised that she was being held captive in strong security with the league not taking any risks. However she was no longer the tall mighty red haired woman who appeared mysteriously in the watchtower, but in her place was thin young woman with short black hair.

Batman was the first to break the silence saying "it appears she has regained her senses and doesn't want to kill you anymore Superman". The justice league members continued to look at her puzzled until Wonderwoman followed with "so what in hera's name are you? Are you a shapeshifter or are you an alien". The mysterious woman than replied in a panic "my name is Sarah, I'm a waitress from Miami. What am I doing here with the worlds greatest heroes, how did I get here".

Superman approached in frustration and forcefully began interrogating Sarah. "You're in no position to be asking questions here. You appeared out of nowhere, you caused immense damage to the watchtower, you injured several of my teammates and you come here with kryptonite demanding to kill me. You better start giving answers woman". Sarah looked scared like she had no idea and the room went silent. The Flash broke the tension saying "um hi, just wondering what happened to you know all the red hair and where did the twins go", as Hawkgirl slapped him across the head.

Sarah then realising what she heard then said "you saw me. That means you know what I am. Is that why I'm here? Did you catch me and hit me with an amnesia ray to recruit me". Green Lantern then said "I dunno if she's playing stupid or whats her game but I think we might need your golden rope Wonderwoman". "Agreed" Wonderwoman said as she threw her lasoo of truth around the captive woman as Superman stepped forward eagerly asking who she was. The woman then replied "I am Sarah". "Ok well that's one truth" said Superman, then asking "How did you get here and why are you trying to kill me"? Sarah then replied "I was teleported here through your teleportation bay. That is all I remember". J'onn then said "She appears to resist your lasoo, perhaps I will have some better luck". As Wonderwoman removed her lasoo of truth J'onn told Sarah to relax while he reads her mind.

Sarah then turned aggressive yelling "You have no right, you stay out of my brain, my life is not for you to know", but J'onn quickly sedated her mentally putting her to sleep. As he read her mind he returned to his fellow JLA teammates with a worried look exclaiming "we have a bad situation on our hands. She can't remember because of her brainwashing but she gained her powers long before but she was somehow captured by Grodd and Luthor, brainwashed and sent here undercover and they aimed her at you Superman". "Damn it why do they always keep coming back" yelled back superman angrily waking up Sarah. "What about her powers. How did she manage to tear through the watchtower and nearly taking us out in the process" said Batman. "I will need some more time with her to find out. It's best I stay here with her alone for a while and keep her sedated with my psionic powers" replied J'onn. "Ok, but we'll be nearby. You find out everything you can about Luthor and Grodd, then we're going after them" Superman replied. "I will do just that but please do not be to harsh on her. You know how strong Grodd's mind control can be. Perhaps she may even become an ally". The rest of the founding members proceeded out as Flash let out a giggle. "What is it now" Green Lantern asked him. "Did you see me bounce of her. I know it hurt but I would gladly run into her again".

After J'onn and Sarah were alone he approached as she attempted to scream but was to relaxed but still managed saying "you stay out of my mind you green freak, you don't want to know what goes on in there, you don't want to know my past". He replied "Fear not Sarah, I saw everything but I felt it was not my place to share your tragedies". "So you know everything" she said as she started weeping. J'onn replied, yes I saw it all...

"You could have had a happy life. The sole daughter to wealthy parents, you could have been an heiress but you wanted to make your own way in life and no matter how well you did or how hard you tried your parents could not love you. They abused you and treated you with disgust, beating you as though you were nothing. As the years passed you drifted from the lifestyle you were born into as you began to discover the world and enjoy life but you always dreaded coming home into a world of hate. One night after you couldn't take it anymore you ran from home out into nothingness, which would still be better than a life of abuse. One day a strange man found you in the street and wanted to have his way with you but you wouldn't let him and you fought back until you managed to escape but he chased you down hitting you with his car as he waited for you like a silent predator. As you woke up the next thing you saw was that you were in a laboratory. It turns out the man who was after you was a government operative for Cadmus and thought you had the right fighting spirit to be their next experiment. After months of experimenting and training operation suicidal was complete, you had become able to transform yourself into what we saw today triggered by adrenalin and emotion. An indestructible engine that can withstand any harm as though it were nothing. They made you into a personal agent to be sent on missions too dangerous for regular people but you're a fighter and you broke free of them and since then you've been doing your duty as a superhero, and you have saved many lives. Then recently you came across what you thought was just another street crime but it was Lex Luthor, you managed to catch his eye with your heroism and together with his Gorilla friend they again brainwashed you into killing Superman, and so here we are now".

J'onn released the restraints on the weeping woman as she fell to the ground. "I want to take them down, those who made me do this" she sobbed. J'onn replied happily "very well then I am pleased, but it's best you leave as you appear because there's some people out there who are very unhappy with the mysterious red haired woman from earlier on". Get yourself cleaned up and tomorrow, we begin your training".


	3. Chapter 3

**WELCOME TO THE JUSTICE LEAGUE**

I do not own any character mentioned, they are owned by DC. I only own Sarah/Suicidal who is my original character.

This story takes place in the animated Justice League Unlimited universe and features my own original character.

The Martian escorts Sarah through the watchtower in her natural form so that nobody would notice her. After a change of clothes and a shower she has her dinner with the other civilian staff and retires for the night to her assigned quarters.

The next morning she is met personally by Wonderwoman who escorts her out and informs her "Good morning Sarah. J'onn told us everything so we'll look after you but for now we're taking you for initiation where we're going to run you through the gauntlet to see what you can do. Bring your uniform, and by the way you owe me".

"I owe you what. I told everyone I'm sorry but I wasn't in control" Sarah enquired.

Wonderwoman replied "You owe me because the Flash wanted to bring you in this morning, you should've have seen how fast he was running even for the fastest man alive. He just couldn't contain himself".

"Does he always get this excited with new people" Sarah said.

"No, only pretty girls" replied Wonderwoman as both hero's walked off giggling.

Sarah stood in the initiation room in uniform. She didn't mind an audience and she enjoyed attention but it wasn't everyday she was surrounded by an army of superhero's scowling at her, even in her skinny form. Superman approached her and began "They all know about the mind control, they're just angry that they got beat up but don't worry. I understand your power activates on adrenaline and if your in danger so think of this as a boost".

As Superman took hold of her Sarah asked "I always wanted to get a hug from Superman but wha Aaaaaaah". She didn't finish as Superman took off into the air at sonic speed and as he stopped in the air momentarily he dropped the girl. As she was falling Sarah's danger sense kicked in and her power activated. Within seconds her muscles tensed up growing stronger, her short black hair grew out in a fiery red and her fingernails grew out almost tearing her gloves. As she landed she hit the ground completely unharmed as though she fell onto a bed, while the steel platform underneath her bent. All the heroes and staff looked on in sheer amazement shocked at both that not only did she survive such a fall without noticing but she had just transformed into a tall, strong amazon of a woman who's statuesque appearence was rivaled only by that of Wonderwoman.

She could hear whispers in the crowd amongst them saying "what you reckon, another Kryptonian". "She's kind of like that Big Barda. Oh god if she's from Apokolips". "You think she's an Amazon like Wonderwoman, she kinda does look like that Artemis chick". "She's got an even bigger rack than Power Girl".

As she got up a green energy sphere surrounded her. "Sorry but this is just a precautionary measure in case you go on rampage" said John Stewart.

"No, no I'm perfectly alright" replied Sarah as the forcefield fell. Superman walked out with Sarah introducing her to others "Everyone this is our new recruit, her name is Suicidal. She's a known hero in her community just like any of you".

"Well not all of us community heroes can run through fire and bullets" Green Arrow spoke out. Suicidal then replied "look Mr Green Arrow, again I apologise to all of you for what happened yesterday but I was not in control. If it makes you feel better I double dare you to shoot an arrow right in my eye, just to show that we can trust each other". After a seconds pause Green Arrow drew an arrow, pulled back the bow and let his arrow fly right into Suicidals left eye shattering into pieces as she didn't even respond.

The league stood in silence over what they just saw as Superman proceeded "Alright now we'll start of with a strength test. Hold this bar as it slowly gets heavier while we apply pressure force". Suicidal held up a large machine like steel bar over her head which attached to a wall monitor as the numbers went up. 70kg... 150kg...500kg, now she was beggining to feel a sweat coming on. 1ton... 1.2ton...,1.5ton...1.8ton, the pressure was starting to get to her as her knees start to bend under the weight. As the pressure gauge hit 2ton she yelled out enough at which point Superman took the bar from her with one arm effortlessly. "Make note, Suicidal can lift no more than 2tons at most. A lot compared to some of us, but nothing against some of our foes" Superman said.

For the next test a 3 inch steel wall came up from the ground. Superman continued "we all know this is nothing for you but please put on a show". The redhead came up to the steel wall and instantly without effort punched her arm through the wall as though through paper and continued to break the wall apart. A small clap was heard in the audience. Next a fortress like titanium wall came up which would be a true challenge.

Superman called out "Wonder Woman, Supergirl could you please provide some assistance" to both women who can lift well over 100 tons of weight. To show how tough this is both Wonder Woman and Supergirl will throw a standing punch at this wall". The heroes watched on in anticipation as the raven haired amazon through a devestating blow putting a dent in the titanium wall. Next the blonde kryptonian did the same again putting a crater through the titanium, impressing the crowd.

"Try beat that" she then said to Suicidal as she squared up her target, she threw a mighty fist at the titanium leaving a mark almost as hard as the two previous women. Another applause came from the audience in admiration of their new teammate who now proved she could hit almost as hard as the big guns. "Bet you can't do this" said Supergirl as she let loose a blast of heat vision on the dent she punched through putting a hole through the titanium wall. A silence filled the room with all attention on Suicidal who had just been challenged. "Ok maybe not" replied Suicidal staring at the wall, "but check this out". She took off her gloves, stepped up and ran her fingers down the titanium wall leaving a trail of claw marks as sparks flew from the metal wall as she continued raking her fingers down. She looked over at Supergirl who appeared stunned and just said "you like my manicure I take it. Plus each strand of my hair is steel hard, I can dangle a truck from my hair if I hang upside down".

After her test was complete she walked through the halls of the watchtower amongst the other superheroes. Suicidal now had respect of the Justice League, something that she could not imagine in her wildest dreams while working as a local hero in Miami. She felt a pinch on her ass suddenly as she looked behind there was no one there, but when she turned back around the Flash was standing right in front of her. "Hey I'm the Flash. You know fastest man alive, senior member of the league. Tell me how did you get stuck with a wierd name like Suicidal" he asked innocently. Suicidal then replied "well when you go running into fires, fall from airplanes, jump out of 50 storey towers and walk through collapsing buildings, well lets just say that people who want to live don't do that kind of stuff, so the name stuck". She replied. Superman approached her and put his hand on her shoulder and said to her "well done Suicidal. Get your rest now while we put a plan together because tomorrow, we're going after Luthor".

..._**To be continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Suicide mission**

I do not own any character mentioned, they are owned by DC. I only own Sarah/Suicidal who is my original character.

This story takes place in the animated Justice League Unlimited universe and features my own original character.

Two days since Suicidal appeared in the watchtower sent by Lex Luthor, she was now about to go on her first assignment with the league. She stood in her powered form with the other members of the JLA for mission briefing. Superman opened the floor "We where able to trace Luthor's wherabouts from the teleportation bay and it appears he has managed to take over a missile holding facility. We couldn't get much from satellite images but it appears to be evacuated for the most part".

The martian then took over "Three of our senior members will be leading the charge and they are Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and The Flash. Supergirl and Suicidal, you will be joining them. Report to teleportation bay in 2 hours".

As Suicidal prepared to leave Batman called her over to meet in private. "Suicidal, there may be a chance of you depowering in battle. That will make you a liability" Batman said. Suicidal responded with "If anything happens to me I don't care, I just want the team to be ok". After a brief pause Batman replied to her "If you want to get yourself killed then leave the watchtower now and never come back. But I'm not taking any chances so you will take this and you will use it if you have to". Batman handed her a device the size of her palm which she took looking confused. "If you do power out I need you to place this on your shoulder. It will send a signal to your body triggering a danger response like when you where falling and it will bring you to strength". "Thank you Batman" she replied as she walked off to the teleportation bay.

Lex Luthor was locked in a focus as he was going through the controls of the missile silo and preparing a ransom broadcast to the united nations. A purple haired sorceress approached him desperately and said "Luthor I sense the Justice League here. What are we going to do".

Luthor replied calmly "What do you think we're going to do, roll out the red carpet for them? Tala take Giganta, Killer Frost, Grundy and Cheetah and stop them. Sinestro and Grodd you stay with me".

As the five justice leaguers appeared they were greeted by Lex Luthors minions. Flash charged at Killer Frost but her powers of cold made the ground around her freeze causing the scarlet speedster to trip over flying in motion. Supergirl was caught in mid air by a magic blast from Tala that brought her off guard while Green Lantern shielded himself from Giganta's barrage. Meanwhile Wonder Woman was fending off the deadly Cheetah who pounced on her ferociously, as Suicidal ran to her aid she was caught from behind in the crushing grip of Solomon Grundy. The undead behemoth held Suicidal hard and she could not match anywhere near his strength, but she managed to get one arm free, raking her nails into his fist until he let go. As the zombie giant dropped her Suicidal came at him throwing kicks and punches but it didn't do much help against Grundy as he grabbed her by the hair and repeatedly slammed her into the ground. Seeing how the red head was still in one piece he then held her on the ground with one arm while pounding her with his fist leaving her a helpless target.

In the midst of battle Green Lantern managed to land a giant boxing glove into Giganta that sent her stumbling back, but not out of the fight. "We have to work as a team here. Those who can, switch dance partners" he said in a desperate cry. Supergirl being helpless against Tala's sorcery landed right in front of Killer Frost giving Flash a chance to go for Tala. While Tala tried conjuring up a spell against the red speedster, Flash kept hitting her too fast for her to complete her magic as he ran around creating a tornado that sent Tala flying then landing unconscious. While Green Lantern managed to get a few hits on Giganta, Supergirl stood in front of Killer Frost and gave her an ultimatum "there's only one way this can go. Do you give up". Killer frost sneered back and unleashed her full freezing fury at the blonde superhero. All Killer Frost could see was steam coming off Supergirl, and as the mist cleared up there stood her opponent with eyes glowing red. Killer Frost did not know what to do as she preceeded to step back while Supergirl approached her and said "Don't say I didn't warn you" and delivered a slap across Killer Frost's face put her down for the count.

Wonder Woman fended of Cheetah's attacks gaining enough distance to ensnare Cheetah with her lasso then pulling her in delivering a hook to her head and a crushing knee to her face. "Cheetah's down" Wonder Woman yelled out looking over to their newest recruit who was struggling. Suicidal lay helplessly in pain, the force of Grundy's blows left a crater around her. As Grundy was about to bring down another earth shaking blow Wonder Woman flew at him sending him off balance. Suicidal stumbled up seeing stars and saw Wonder Woman who managed to hold her own against Grundy deflecting his strikes with her bracelets. Wonder Woman than flew out of his reach momentarily and dived at him fists first putting him down. "Wonder Woman you saved me, I really really owe you this time" Suicidal said in admiration. Wonder Woman replied "We're Justice League, it's what we do. That last attack won't keep him down for long. Me, Lantern and Kara will hold off Grundy and Giganta. You and Flash go for Luthor". Flash appeared within seconds and said to Suicidal "Someone call for a ride? Grab on I'm gonna go fast, keep all hands inside the ride at all times". He took her by the hand and ran off in a blur so fast Suicidal was airborne, but her invulnerability ensured the supersonic speed wouldn't phase her.

Grodd was getting nervous as his long time nemesis the Flash was making his way toward them. In a panic he said "Luthor, Luthor they're coming for us and we're not even close to finishing". Luthor replied in an agitated manner "You think I would let them ruin our plans you stupid monkey! Sinestro, please ensure they don't make it here". "With pleasure" replied the yellow lantern and flew off.

As the Flash streaked on with Suicidal in hand, he stopped suddenly just short of a yellow energy wall and said "Uh oh this won't be pretty". Suicidal looked in fascination, this purple man seemed like he had the same powers as John Stewart but yellow. She had proven to resist the green lanterns energy before but maybe the yellow energy was stronger, and this time she wasn't at her strongest after receiving a beatdown from Grundy. Sinestro withdrew the yellow wall into a protective sphere around himself and then shot out a giant flyswatter descending on the heroes. "Go I need to know if I can handle this" Suicidal said to Flash who made off reluctantly. As the giant construct fell on her, Suicidal held up her arms protectively. She took the impact barely any feeling. This enraged Sinestro who then created another construct only this one in the shape of an anvil and chased flash around with the flyswatter while trying to land a decent hit on the girl. Speed was not Suicidal's strong point but she was just fast and agile enough to avoid the hit, but she could not keep this up for too much longer she would tire eventually. As Flash ran past Suicidal in spurts he told her his plan. He would set up a distraction while Suicidal takes the offensive. As Flash ran from the enormous flyswatter he made his way towards Sinestro's sphere, and proceeded to rapidly run on the spot, then ran off sending a cloud of smoke and debris at the villain. Sinestro then took the defense calling off his two constructs then forming protruding spikes from his forcefield and raised a yellow fortress like wall while debris clouded his vision.

Flash ran back to Suicidal. "Milady, care to show of what it is you do best" he said to her. "With pleasure" Suicidal replied and ran at the fortress breaking through the yellow energy. As she broke through she drew Sinestro's attention and from the spiked sphere he shot out three barbwire like chains wrapping around her. Suicidal was stopped for a moment but managed to break one of the chains, then following with the other two as they disappeared. Finally she came up inches from Sinestro who expanded his protective bubble only for the spikes to break like toothpics against Suicidal as she made her way through the sphere, shattering it to bits leaving an exposed Sinestro. He held out his ring point blank and threatened "I'll blast you, believe me I'll do it" but she fearlessly grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall thinking him down for the count. As the two heroes were about to walk off a yellow energy sword flew at suicidal from the back, breaking into pieces against her indestructble skin much to Sinestro's dismay. Before she could make a step her teammate rushed forward delivering a super fast uppercut to sinestro followed by countled left and right jabs within seconds, as Flash stepped away leaving a passed out Sinestro. Suicidal thanked her teammate as they continued on.

Finally Suicidal and Flash stood in front of Lex Luthor and Grodd as Luthor turned angrilly yelling "Damn that purple freak, he failed me". Grodd snarled and growled at Flash ready to jump at him while Lex held him at bay as he turned to Suicidal and continued "but that's not the first time this week someone's failed me". Suicidal screamed back "you filthy rotten scum. You kidnap me, brainwash me and send me as a weapon to kill Superman. I will have you for this". Lex Luthor gave her a still look and replied "Did you honestly think I wasn't prepared for the chance of you failing. I always come out on top" as he finished he pulled a lever sending an electric current through the floor paralyzing the Flash making him collapse while Suicidal barely felt a thing". "FLASH"! she screamed kneeling over her comrade. Grodd lifting a finger to his head and sent out a psionic blast at Suicidal, that she felt hard, then again from a second blast but she was still determined to stand and fight. The Gorilla noticed "amazing, one of those could floor a normal person but she still stands". Luthor replied "You're quiet the fighter my dear Suicidal, but now more than ever does the name befit you" he pulled out a remote lever and pressed a switch then finished "it's been a pleasure". Suicidal suddenly felt a sharp pain throughout her body as she had started to revert back to her normal form. Normally she turns back with ease but this was not natural as she doubled over convulsing. Her body began to whither, her long red hair fell out around her leaving only her short black hair, as she lay on the ground shaking, weak and helpless watching on as Luthor and Grodd continued preparing the rockets and getting ready to broadcast their threat around the world

Finally she stopped shaking but her head was throbbing and her stomach felt like there was an earthquake inside her. She wanted to die but rememberd the startup device that Batman gave her. As she took it out of her belt pocket, she looked over at the Flash lying completely out cold. She thought about the hero that lay there and thoughts poured in of the Justice League, how they took her in as one of their own even after she attacked them. "I don't deserve a second chance" she thought to herself as she krept up to the Flash putting the device over his left shoulder and activating it. A surge of adrenaline shot through his body as he started to awaken getting back his strength. Sarah knew that he would need a minute to get his full strength back or else he'd get killed so she made her way up and slowly towards the villains. Grodd was a beast and could take her with a flick of his finger. Luthor on the other hand, evil as he was is still a human. She made her way towards him and jumped on him from the back distracting both villains while she tried pulling him down. Unfortunately not only was she in her weak form but after what Luthor did she had no strength left and Luthor shook her off. Grodd came up to her looking down with a menacing snarl saying "good riddance" as he lifted his foot ready to crush the girl.

As he prepared to stomp on her a red blur flew past knocking him off balance. "FLASH" Grodd yelled out, "I will destroy you". The Flash looked back at him with rage. There was no time for jokes after what they did to Sarah and Flash proceeded running back and forth around the humungus ape throwing a non stop barrage of punches at him until he finally put Grodd down. Luthor pulled out a gun aimed at the barely conscious Sarah, then he looked at Flash and threatened him "You stay back or I will blow her brains out". Flash was fast and he could probably disarm Luthor but he was not going to take the chance. He said to Luthor "listen baldy. You go, you run now but if you so much as think of pulling the trigger, you'll find out just what the fastest man alive can do to you". Luthor backed off slowly then proceeded to run. Flash wanted nothing more than to take him down but he had a wounded teammate to attend to. As he held up the scraggy disheveled woman she looked at him and said "no more wisecracks eh. Don't blame you, I know how ugly I am as a skinny regular girl". The Flash replied "Don't be stupid. It's your actions that make you the most beautfiul person there is, and right now I would not want to look at anyone else". Sarah smiled as she collapsed in his arms.

Flash called in to Wonder Woman "I hope you guys are doing alright. I need one of you flyers here asap" and proceeded to walk back holding Sarah in his arms as Green Lantern approached. As Green Lantern saw them he exclaimed "What happened here, is she alright" as he put a protective bubble around her and carried her out. Flash made his way back to the four teammates seeing that they won but Giganta and Grundy put up a fight, even Supergirl and Wonderwoman were bruised and puffed out. All eyes where on the fragile girl Flash was holding as the teleporter picked them up.

Sarah woke up in the watchtower sick bay. After the standard procedure and health checks she finally checked out good and healthy as ever but she didn't want to go as Sarah, she wanted to go as Suicidal. She requested an adrenaline shot from the nurse that turned her into the tall statuesque red head that they all knew her for. As she entered the cafetria those who were there greeted her with an applause welcoming Sarah to the league. As she sat down Green Arrow and Black canary approached her with hugs and kisses. "Well I hear you did well out there girl. They say you're one tough cookie" said Green Arrow. Suicidal blushed replying "well I didn't do good enough if I woke up in the hospital". Black Canary said "Flash says you saved his life and you took out Sinestro". Green Arrow followed her "yeah you're pretty resiliant, maybe I can use you for some target practice eh. So what's next"? "I think I just want to go home, hope I can still go back to my job and have some rest" she replied.

Suicidal said her goodbyes to her fellow justice league teammates and the staff before heading to say goodbye to the senior members. Batman gave her an eye to eye look taking them back to her mention of not wanting to live, now knowing it won't happen again. J'onn said goodbye to her and told her that he would keep her past a secret between the two of them alone. Hawkgirl told her that she hopes to fight side by side with her next time. Green Lantern told Suicidal about how well she did and he was happy to be on the same side this time on. Suicidal then came up to Superman and told him "Thank you so much for showing me kindness and helping me train. And above all I thank you for your forgiveness". He replied with a smile "Don't worry, that's what family's for". She then approached the Amazon and said to her "Thank you for being such a wonderful friend and mentor. I will see you soon". "I bid you well, my sister" Wonder Woman replied. Finally Suicidal made her way to the Flash expecting some whitty banter but he stood emotionless. Both lost for words she threw herself at him with a big hug and a wet sloppy kiss". Flash then replied with a massive grin "Well now that we've got past the awkward silence, welcome to the league. Hope to see you soon".

As Suicidal went back to the teleportation deck J'onn typed in her co-ordinates as she dissapeared saying goodbye...

Meanwhile Zatanna felt something odd that her supernatural senses picked up, but she couldn't tell what it was. She ran to the main area of the watchtower in panic but then regaining her senses teleported to the main dock in a puff of purple smoke. "What is it Zatanna" asked Superman looking at the confused looking magician. "I don't know. But it's something" She replied.

Suicidal appeared back on Earth but as she looked around this wasn't her city, this did not look like where she was from at all. As she took in her surroundings she looked up in shock to see a man in red and blue swinging on a rope from a skyscraper in front of her. As she continued to stumble around in confusion she found a newspaper and reading the headline she uttered "Who are the Avengers... where am I"?

..._**Suicidal will return in The Avengers.**_


End file.
